


I Wanna Dance With Somebody (Who Loves Me)

by asofthesea



Series: Alphabet Prompts [4]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Getting Back Together, One Shot, Prom, Romance, School Dances, a wee bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:41:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24344419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asofthesea/pseuds/asofthesea
Summary: Prom was supposed to be romantic, a fun-filled night with someone you cared about.Too bad Josie is stuck going with her ex, Penelope Park.D: Dance
Relationships: Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman
Series: Alphabet Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702177
Comments: 10
Kudos: 122





	I Wanna Dance With Somebody (Who Loves Me)

“Full offense, but this sucks,” Josie says, fighting off the urge to roll her eyes as they walk across the stage for the Grand March.

“Sure does,” Penelope agrees as they both plaster fake smiles on their faces for the audience of the younger grades and a few parents.

When Josie had agreed to go to prom with Penelope a few months ago, she had been in the best relationship of her life. Things were going great, so of course Josie had wanted to go to prom with her girlfriend.

Now, however, it sucked because they had broken up a week ago. Josie isn’t sure what had started the particular fight that led to them breaking up, but they had been fighting for weeks, and it was only getting worse. They had both decided to call it quits, but knew that it would be too difficult to find new prom dates at the last minute, plus, their dresses matched.

This is the first time they’ve really even talked since the break-up. Josie had spent the week as an emotional rollercoaster, crying to enraged to regretful to happy to crying all over again. The cycle hadn’t seemed to end. Josie has no idea how she pulled herself together to even be here today, but here she is anyway. A part of her wonders if she wanted to see Penelope today, but she pushes that thought away as she remembers what they said to each other.

As soon as they are out of the room, they unlink arms and separate a few inches. Josie hopes that above all else, that they can at least be civil today.

They walk in silence to their supper. Luckily, Hope and Landon arrive shortly after to help relieve some of the tension. MG and Lizzie arrive after a few more minutes.

The supper passes fairly easily, as the conversation involves the whole group, so Penelope and Josie don’t have to talk to each other directly. Luckily, everyone knows they broke up and avoids bringing them both into the conversation at once.

When the first song comes on, Landon turns to Hope, “Shall we m’ lady?” Hope nods and laughs then takes his hand as they head onto the dance floor.

Lizzie turns to Josie, saying nothing, but asking if it’s okay for her to go. Josie nods, she doesn’t want to ruin her sister’s night. Besides, she can hang out with Penelope tonight, it won’t kill her (hopefully). Lizzie smiles in thanks and drags MG to the dance floor with her.

Penelope sighs and says, “I’m sorry, Jojo, I know this isn’t the night either of us planned.”

Josie sits back in her chair, “Well, that’s kind of both of our faults, although I can’t say I didn’t see it coming.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Penelope asks.

Josie sighs, “We didn’t get along well before we started dating. I know that turned into flirting and hot makeout sessions, but at the core we always fought.”

“We didn’t always fight,” Penelope argues, “When we first started dating we didn’t.”

Josie picks at her nails. They didn’t fight, that was true. The beginning of their relationship was really good. They had gotten along well with each other and their friends until more recently. Josie wasn’t sure what caused the shift, but it had probably been inevitable. Before they were together they fought all the time, it only seemed right that they reverted back to that.

She shrugs, “I guess we didn’t, but it doesn’t matter much now.”

“Suppose it doesn’t,” Penelope says as she looks away, then back at Josie, “I’m going to go get us some punch.”

While Penelope is gone, Hope comes back to the table and asks, “Are you okay, Josie?”

“About as good as to be expected as I’m stuck at what’s supposed to be the most romantic night of my high school career with my ex,” Josie responds dryly.

Hope sighs as she pulls a chair next to Josie and faces her as she says, “Look, I know this isn’t even close to ideal, but you were crying to me two days ago about how you missed her. Take this night and try to figure out if you really want her back or if you need to move on.”

Josie looks back over to Penelope and sees she’s heading back towards them. She does miss Penelope, but she isn’t sure if she wants them to be back together. For the last few weeks of their relationship, all they did was fight. Josie doesn’t want to go back to that. She isn’t sure what she wants.

“I’ll try,” She answers simply to Hope. 

Hope nods in return and rejoins Landon on the dance floor.

Josie thanks Penelope as she hands her the drink.

“No problem,” Penelope replies simply as they sip their drinks in silence, glad to have something to do with their mouths other than talking.

Josie thinks about what Hope said. They do need to talk because Josie isn’t sure what she wants. She thought that she just wanted to get tonight over with and get back to getting over Penelope, not that she was making any progress on that front anyway.

Josie looks over at Penelope. Her ex is sipping her punch and staring off in the other direction. Just a few weeks ago, Josie had been ready to tell Penelope that she loved her, now they can’t even keep a conversation going without it turning hostile. She wants what she once had with Penelope, but isn’t sure if it’s even still on the table.

Oh boy, only one way to find out.

“Do you want to dance?” Josie asks before she can stop herself. 

Penelope looks over to Josie, surprised, but answers nonetheless, “Sure.”

Josie takes Penelope’s hand and leads her to the dance floor. A slow song had just begun as they step onto the dance floor. Josie’s hands find their way to Penelope’s shoulders while Penelope’s hands rest on Josie’s waist.

They dance in silence for a bit before Josie decides she should get over with it and just ask, “Why did we fight so much?”

Penelope responds, “Well before we were together I think we fought because we liked each other but didn’t want to admit it.”

“And after we got together?” Josie asks.

Penelope looks down at her shoes and says, “I suppose there could be many reasons.”

“But what was the main reason?” Josie continues to prod. After all, it was always Penelope who started the fights, Josie was just defending herself.

“I guess that I just got scared, okay?” Penelope admits quickly.

“Scared of what?”

Penelope sighs, “I was really starting to like you, more than I have with anybody. Things between my parents didn’t work out well and none of my past relationships had, so I was just scared that you were going to leave me, so I pushed you away.”

Josie questions, “So you thought if you pushed me away it would hurt less than me leaving you?”

Penelope nods, finally meeting Josie’s eyes, “Yeah, but that didn’t work out. It still hurt like a bitch.”

“For the record, I wasn’t going to leave you,” Josie says after a few more moments of silence.

“You weren’t?” Penelope asks.

Josie shakes her head, “I was actually going to tell you that I loved you soon, but then we started fighting and we broke up.”

“Do you still?” Penelope asks, voice a kind of vulnerable that Josie’s never heard before.

“Still, what?”

“Do you still love me?”

Just then, the song ends. A faster, louder song quickly takes its place. Josie isn’t sure if Penelope would have been able to hear her response, so she nods. Penelope’s face breaks out into a smile and she mouths, ‘I love you too.’

Josie closes her eyes and dives in headfirst like she has so many times, meeting Penelope’s lips in a kiss. After a week of missing Penelope, it’s like all of her worries have been taken away. In this moment, Josie knows that they’ll be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! If you want to read more subscribe to my series! I really do love your guys' comments, they make my day <3


End file.
